My Asylum Lover
by Blue2B
Summary: "Beatles was placed in that Asylum as a child, Miss Sanban." The officer looked at the small girl. "And I'm sorry, but I don't think any amount of affection and love will get through to him. Not even yours." Kuki bit her lip. She was going to prove him wrong...she was going to prove them all wrong.
1. Beatles

September 16th, 2004

...

Cleveland, Ohio

...

Beatles Residence

...

12:00 A.M.

"Wally!" The panicked voice rang out, bouncing off multiple walls. "Wally, open the door!" The small blonde boy stood in front of the door, gripping a pair of safety scissors, and watching the knob jiggle frantically. "Wally, sweetie, open the door for mommy." The voice momentarily switched to a soft, reassuring tone. Nice and calm. "Wally, are you okay?" The panic quickly returned. The small blonde boy just continued to stare at the door. On the outside his mother, a short-haired blonde woman with freckles and bright green eyes, yanked on the knob and tried to enter the room. He gripped the safety scissors tighter. Lightning flashed outside and cast wierd shadows across his room, and for a second, the blonde looked slightly possessed. "Wally can you hear me? Please unlock the door, you're making mommy worried." His mother said softly, still trying to open the door. Thunder rumbled and as the rain splashed in through the broken window, the boy slowly backed away from the door.

"Is he opening it?" Sydney (Sid) Beatles, Wally's father, asked in worry.

"No," His mother cried softly. "He's not responding..." She sniffled. "At all."

"Oh geez," Wally's father knocked on the door. "Son, are ya in there?" No response. "Wallabee?"

"My poor baby..."

"I'm gonna go fetch the phone, I have his therapist on speed dial." Her husband gripped her shoulders and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Everything's going to be all right..." He whispered, before turning and hurrying down the hall. She remained there, eyes widened. All she remembered was laying in bed and hearing glass shatter...Wally's bedroom window. The storm had blown the power out and the boy's door was locked...they had no way of knowing if he was okay. He was only 7 and she worried sick. She had given birth to him! He was her son! She needed to know if he was hurt or not, yet the darkness was getting to her and as she began to call for Sid...

...the door clicked open. Her eyes widened, but she quickly got over her shock and pushed the door open. She was greeted by darkness. Lightning flashed white against the night sky and the room was illuminated with a bright light for a second. She took a step forward into the dark room and looked around. "Wally..." She said softly. The young child's toys were scattered across the floor, his closet was wide open, and the glass from the broken window was littering the carpet...yet the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. She took another hesitant step forward...peering around the room nervously. "Sweetie, come out...it's okay. Mommy's here now." She got no response and a sick feeling swirled into her gut. Looking over to his bed, she noticed a small lump under the blanket. Perhaps he was scared of the storm and hid under there for safety. Relief ran over her face and she hurried to the bed. She sat on the edge and pulled blanket to her chest, then realizing it was too soft to be her child, she let it fall. Curiosity and surprise filled her eyes as she threw the blanket to the floor and looked down at the figure in front of her...a stuffed toy kangaroo. Standing to her feet, she glared at the stuffed toy, as if blaming it for her child's disappearance. She was still a nervous wreck and was now even more anxious to find her son. A sudden noise caught her attention and she turned to see that the closet doors were now shut. Her expression was one of pure confusion before she approached the closet and pulled both doors apart. The closet was even darker than the room itself. She squinted and leaned down to see if she might be able to spot her son. Boxes of old clothes and toys were piled against one side and on the other...she grimaced, she couldn't see! Reaching up, she tugged on the small metal string, then groaned as she remembered the power was out because of the storm. "Damn it," She swore. She leaned back down to search the closet once more, when she heard the small footsteps running across the room. Lightning flashed once more and she turned around... "Wally?" She called out hopefully. She was getting even more worried now and hoped that her husband had called the therapist AND the police department. She shut the closet doors and turned to leave the room when she noticed the kangaroo was missing. "What the...? Wally?!" She yelled. "Wally, it's not funny anymore, come out." She stated. No response. She bit her lip and slowly walked over to the bed once more. Indeed, the kangaroo was gone, yet the blanket was still on the floor. "What in the world?" She pursed her lips. As she reached down to pick the blanket up, she yelled out in pain as something under the bed touched her ankle. She stumbled and lost her footing, slipping on the blanket and falling down. Her head slammed against the wooden floor boards and she cried out in pain, it felt like something had...cut her! She winced and looked at her red and sore ankle. What could have caused that? She was bewildered. Sid rushed into the room.

"Oh god..." He said, before hurrying to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. She hissed as he touched her ankle. "What did you do?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I slipped on the blanket." Wally's mother managed to say.

"What blanket?" Sid sounded irritated and confused. Looking around, she noticed that the blanket had despaired along with the stuffed kangaroo. She breathed heavily and shook her head softly, nothing made sense. "Doesn't matter," He went on. "Where's Wally?" She huffed.

"I-I don't know..." She said. "I searched the entire room and I can't make sense of anything." She frowned and a deep sadness filled her eyes. "Where's my little boy?" She whispered softly. Sid looked out the shattered window, panic filling his eyes.

"I'm going to call the hospital and check the backyard." He said. "I'll be right back." He said, leaving her side. Her breath came out in short raspy puffs. Her eyes wandered around the room, before she squeezed them shut...what was going on? Everything was in chaos...and Wally was missing. A light thumping noise silenced her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and she noticed Wally on the bed, swinging his legs and hitting the bed. Next to him was the stuffed kangaroo, wrapped in the blanket.

"Wally!" She cried out happily. The boy didn't respond, he only stared blankly at her... "You had me so worried sweetie," She sat up slowly, happiness filling her eyes. "I was looking all over for you and-..." She trailed off as she noticed that he hadn't heard a word of what she was saying...in fact, it seemed as if he wasn't even listening... like he was just staring blankly at her. "Wally..." She said once more, leaning forward to get a better view of her child. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Lightning flashed and he dove forward, knocking her backwards once more. Her upper body slammed on the wooden floor again and her eyes widened. Before her mind could even register what had happened, her 7-year-old son raised a pair of safety scissors and slammed it down to her throat. Though it momentarily stopped her breathing, it didn't penetrate, which startled Wally. He tried once more. Aiming for her eye. "WALLY!" She cried out.

* * *

August 27th, 2014

...

Cleveland Ohio

...

Blackthorn Insane Asylum

...

1:30 P.M.

"So, I was asking Mrs. Fitz if she could sign my permission slip form and she had the audacity to tell me 'no'. I mean can you believe that?" Kuki scowled. "She obviously has something against me, I mean my lowest grade is in her class. She's the only teacher in the 11th grade to hate me. That old hag is out to get me, I'm convinced." Kuki muttered, as she continued to spin around in her mother's office chair. She got no response from her mother though, who was busy rushing around the office to organize things. Kuki groaned out in annoyance. "Oh and Abby and I hi-jacked an ice cream truck and robbed a bank while singing Hakuna Matata." She said, with a roll of her eyes.

"That's interesting, dear." Her mother, Genki Sanban, said absent-mindedly. Kuki scowled, her mother wasn't even listening.

"I'm boredddd." She whined. "Please remind me why you quit your job at the office building?" Kuki was utterly confused. "I mean you had such a good position there. Do you remember that wierd fat kid at my school? Hoagie Gilligan?" Her mother pursed her lips as she squared some note cards.

"The one that wears goggles and laughs at his own puns?" She asked. Kuki nodded.

"You even had a better position than his mother." Kuki said.

"Ah, yes." Genki responded in a gloomy and uninterested voice. "Betty Gilligan, we had dinner with them once, remember?" She said quietly.

"And what a disaster that turned out to be..." Kuki muttered. Her little sister was such a brat. "But anyway, you gave up your job...to work in an ASYLUM." Kuki said. "Of all places...a freaking Asylum."

"I did it for your grandmother, she's lost her mind and started talking about witches possessing her." Genki said with a pitiful shake of the head. "You of all people should remember when she sacrificed you're grandfather...you were 10 years old. It happened across the room from you." She reminded her daughter, She watched Kuki shudder at the memory.

"Yea, but isn't she at that asylum in Dayton?" Kuki asked, recalling the other asylums located in Ohio.

"Yes," Genki said. "But they'll be transferring her here next month. And I just want her to see a familiar face." She stated. "I don't want her to panic." Kuki's eyes lit up and she arched an eyebrow.

"Ne, Mom?" Kuki asked.

"Now what, Kuki?" Kuki was starting to get under her skin, Genki was tempted to send her home.

"Don't you hate Grandma?" Kuki asked. "Cause she didn't buy you any rainbow monkeys as a child, right? That must have been one screwed up childhood." Kuki pointed out. Genki frowned and let out an annoyed sighed. She turned to her desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out her worker ID card and $10. She turned to Kuki.

"Kuki, I'm a bit busy. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and buy a sandwich or something?" She handed the items over. Kuki stared at the seemingly offensive items. Was her mother trying to get rid of her?

"Ne, but I'm not hungry." Kuki stated.

"Then get a Pepsi." Her mother waved her off.

"But, I don't like Pepsi." Kuki inwardly smirked. Her mother huffed

"Then get a Coke." Genki said, her daughter getting on her last nerve.

"But I don't like Coke either." Kuki's mask slipped and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Then just get a drink!" Genki snapped, organizing the pens and pencil on her desk.

"Ne, but I'm not thirsty-."

"KUKI GO!" By the time Genki turned around, the fire raging her her eyes, Kuki was gone. She scowled...no wonder she had gray hair.

* * *

Nothing in the cafeteria looked good. Hell, it didn't even look edible. Kuki frowned as she imagine the Asylum's meatloaf crawling across the tray. She shook her head and turned to a vending machine. At least Kuki could trust that the contents of the vending machine wouldn't bite her back after she bit it. Entering the digits for the pack of Skittles Riddles, Kuki collected her change then grabbed her snack. Heading out of the cafeteria, she focused on tearing the small package open. But damn, it was hard. Kuki frowned and put on her determined face. Using her teeth, she tore the corner of the bag open and grinned in victory. She poured a few of the delicious candies into her palm and downed them, throwing her head back. As she turned the corner though, she froze in her tracks. A man in dark blue overalls was mopping the floor, the Asylum's janitor. Kuki tensed up as she realized that he had stopped mopping and was now staring dead at her. She swallowed nervously and immediately turned back around, she would find another way to her mother's office. She wasn't too excited to have an awkward interaction with the creepy janitor. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, Kuki saw the man was still staring at her. Her heart rate increased and she quickened her pace. That guy was really creepy. And Kuki got the feeling that he was approaching her, she began to run. She didn't run in any direction in particular, she just ran. The farther away from that creep, the better. After about 5 minutes of running, she slowed down to catch her breath, it was then that she realized...she was lost. "Ugh, damn it!" She stomped her foot in anger and regret. Looking around, she noticed that she was at an intersection of hallways. And every single hall looked exactly the same...

...except one. At the end of one hall, stood a bright blue door. Kuki hesitantly looked around, as if she were on some prank show, before approaching the door. At the top of the door, attached to the wall, was a red siren. Kuki guessed that it would go off if the door was opened when access was not granted. Screwed to the wall, next to the door, was a metal sign.

"Warning: Highly Unstable Homicidal Patients...Maximum Security." Kuki read aloud. Her eyes widened...unstable? No, cut that, HIGHLY unstable? Kuki snorted, there was no way in HELL that she was going through that door. Then again, there were security guards. So maybe it was safe. She peered through the thick glass window and squinted. The hall beyond the door greatly resembled the hall that she was currently in. Except at the very, end there was a sign with bright red letters. "Security..." Kuki read out loud. She reached for the door handle, and noticed a wierd contraption attached to both the door and wall. She was completely the crap? She raised her eyes to the flashing red siren at the top and remembered, if she turned the handle...the alarm would go off. Patients would go nuts. Security, Nurse, and workers would fill the halls. The police department would be immediately be called as a back up. And Kuki's mother would definitely be fired during her first day... Kuki released the door handle and looked back at the contraption connecting the door and wall...an ID card scanner. Her eyes lit up as she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her mother's ID card. "Thank god." Kuki murmured as she swiped the card. The scanner beeped once.

"Access Denied." A mechanical voice announced. Kuki scowled.

"Seriously?" She huffed. She rolled her eyes, she would have to find another way. She wasn't going to cause chaos by sounding the alarm. She turned to leave and had only taken a few steps before...

"AI!" A high-pitched scream filled the air. Kuki swiveled around, her eyes wide. "He-HELP!" Immediately a security guard and 2 nurses ran out of the security office. Kuki approached the blue door and peered through the glass out of curiosity. She watched the one of the nurses frantically yank a set of keys from one of her uniform's pockets. The young women fumbled with the set and dropped it to the ground. She dropped to her knees and picked it up, quickly locating the target key and plunging it into the door. The security guard threw open the door and the trio ran in, the door slamming behind them. "AHHHH! GET HIM OFF! PLEASE! PLEA-AUGHAUSHH!" Kuki curiosity level was at its peak. Highly...Unstable...Homicidal...Kuki thought. She stared at the ID card in her hand. It was worth a second try... She swiped the card. It beeped 3 times and the mechanical voice spoke once more.

"Access Granted." A loud mechanical buzzer sounded as the red siren began to flash green. Kuki let out the breath that she had held in. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, remembering to shut it behind her. She walked down the hall, towards the security office. As she passed a door, she stopped in her tracks.

"Get the tranquilizer!" Kuki peered into the small window on the door. "Stick him!" Kuki swallowed, stick him? That scream had been of a female! And the one who caused it was a guy? Obviously patients WERE crazy and mentally ill! What kind of jerk would put his hands on a woman?! Kuki's question was answered, as a person was shoved against the door. Kuki jumped back as her wide and curious violet eyes locked with glaring angry emerald orbs. Kuki was in a trance. Those eyes were so...amazing! Kuki ran a hand over her creamy cheek as she caught sight of smooth tan skin. Her face was one of pure awe in contrast with the person's annoyed expression. The person was a yanked away from the window, flipped around, and slammed back against the door. All Kuki could see was blonde hair...bright...blonde...hair... She spotted the security guard yanking the boy's arm out, a deep grunt was heard. The boy attempted to punch the security guard and succeeded, as blood gushed from the guy's face. "Why you little-! I oughta-." The blonde didn't hear what else the guard said. He had quickly lost consciousness due to the tranquilizer a nurse had stuck into his arm. Kuki was at lost for words as she looked at a tiny metal sign screwed next to the door.

"Beatles..." Kuki whispered, as if the name were prohibited to be said aloud. She was curious about this...Beatles.

"H-HEY!" Kuki's head snapped up as the door opened and she was met with the sight of the security guard. "What are you doing in this area?" Kuki was speechless, still thinking of the bright emerald eyes that she had seen."Hey! Are you listening to me?! This area is off access from the public!" Kuki took in the red hair...and dark eyes...and thick Irish Accent...he was a boy...

"Y-You're Shaun Fulbright." Kuki finally found her voice.

"It's Shaunie!" The boy snapped. "And what's it to ya? You shouldn't even be in this area."

"I''m Kuki...Kuki Sanban?" She went on. "I-I sit in front of you during period 3, Chemistry..."

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. "But I'm calling for back up so-."

"Come on, you have to know who I am." Kuki was desperate to stay out of trouble. "You always stare at me." A light blush began to appear as Shaunie's face heated up. "Plus, you had to tutor me in 9th grade." Shaunie was actually surprised that the girl had remembered that. "And also, you're the guy who serenaded me last year and asked me out, but I said-."

"O-Okay, okay!" Shaunie snapped. I get it." He looked rather flustered and Kuki was oblivious, "Erm...why are you of all people in this ward? No, why are you anywhere near this building?" Shaunie asked.

"My mom works here now." Kuki said.

"Oh? I thought she worked at my dad's office building..." Shaunie looked confused and a bit skeptical.

"Oh yea," Kuki exclaimed. "Mr. Boss is your dad, you're Fanny's brother!" She said. "Cause you're also the wierd guy who offers me donuts, every morning that I come in." Kuki grinned and Shaunie blushed even more.

"Kuki, How did you get into this ward?" Shaunie asked, quickly getting off the embarrassing topic. Kuki beamed and held up the key card. Shaunie took the object and examined it. "Genki Sanban..." He read and Kuki blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Forget it, anyway, I answered one of your questions, now answer mine." Kuki pleaded. "Who's that?" Kuki peered into the door's window to see the blonde boy covered in a blanket. His face was covered with his blonde hair, but the image of his bright dazzling eyes remained forever in Kuki's mind. Shaunie ignored Kuki's question and frowned.

"Kuki, your mother could be fired for letting you have this." He stated.

"Indeed, she could." Both Kuki and Shaunie turned to see a woman with dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She was scowling and her lips pursed. "Young lady, please step away from the door." It was an order, not a suggestion. "Hand that over Shaun, and then report back to your post immediately." Shaun threw Kuki an apologetic look before handing over the ID card and walking back towards the security office. "Genki Sanban..." The woman read. "Didn't I JUST hire her?" The woman looked up and studied Kuki's frightened and nervous expression. "Let us pay your mother a visit," She said and walked pass Kuki. Kuki sighed...her life, was officially OVER. "Oh," The woman stopped. "And don't let your curiosity get the best of you...you will never be associated with Mr. Beatles." She said, then continued to walk. Kuki cast one look into the room at the sleeping blonde...she would "associate" with whoever the hell she wanted to.

* * *

Hey guys ^-^ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure if I should continue or not? Hehe, you guys decide, drop me a review please. Also, made a huge mistake. Both " The Return of the Monarchs" and "Unfinished Business" will be finished during THIS month, sorry for the confusion, This chapter might have some flaws and issues cause, I typed it on my tablet. But whatever, ne?

**_FOLLOW THE STORY - if you want it continued!_**

**_Don't follow me...I walk into walls ^-^_**

**_FAVORITE this shit - if you like this shit_**

**_If you favorite me...um...I'll be happy ^-^_**

* * *

So this is one of 3 new stories for the month ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^ Check out my other stories, I'm also re-continuing some!

Monarch and Return of the Monarchs (Series)

Operation K.N.D. and Unfinished Business (Series)

The Friend Zone

An Unbreakable Bond

**_- Blue2b, Jade ^-^ (UPDATES NAOW EVEWY TUESDAY)_**

**_Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my yummy wummy smores, mmm tasty ^-^_**


	2. Hello, My Name is Kuki

Kuki frowned, causing wrinkles to form on her forehead. Her violet eyes were wide and filled by multiple emotions; Anger, Nervousness, Regret, Cockiness, and Mischevious. She was angered slightly, because this WOMAN had practically dragged her to her mother's office, like she was a rag doll. If she had actually cared to notice...Kuki did inf act have her own pair of legs and could be trusted to walk to her mother's office. This STRANGER was now telling her mother to keep a closer eye on her "misbehaving" child. This FEMALE DOG was threatening Kuki's mother with her job...Kuki's eyes narrowed and she tried to notify "The Stranger Female Dog Woman" that she was glaring at her. Kuki rolled her eyes, but still felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She could be grounded...or worst...lose her privileges. She probably wouldn't be able to walk to school her friends of her mother labeled her as "irresponsible"... She'd lose everything. Now she felt the regret pour in. She should have never gave the ID to Shaunie, she should have never looked into Beatles' window, she regretted going through the door, and she regretted using another way to get back to her mother's office. She regretted chosing from the vending machine, and she finally regretted annoying her mother. If she hadn't annoyed her mother and gotten sent out of the office, none of this would have happened, because now Kuki's mother was even MORE pissed off with her. Though Kuki did feel a bit cocky, I had snuck into the Highly Unstable Ward. Her eyes lit up...as she remembered the bright emerald eyes staring angrily at her, as if she were the blame for everything that happened. Kuki smile softly, that blonde boy had really caught her interest, and he didn't actually seem THAT unstable...he just seemed...miserable, upset...lonely. A mischievous side to Kuki was unlocked as she began to think. Everybody deserved a chance at happiness, right? Well maybe Beatles' never received that...Kuki began to plot, but...

"Kuki..." Innocent looking eyes looked over to Genki, who looked like she just went through hell and back. Kuki smiled, as if it would change her fate, but sadly... "I don't know what I have to do to make you understand, you're 16!" Genki said. "I've only been *lightly* strict on you and Mushi. I wasn't like your father, yelling and punishing, I always tried to lay it easy on you. So I don't see why you're running off and playing hide and go seek with the janitor, and trying to get me fired." Genki snapped. "In addition to,

messing with patients?" Genki asked reproachfully. "Kuki...I...I'm ashamed..." Genki turned around. "Stay away from the unstable ward."

* * *

"Hiya, Abby," Kuki beamed as she watched her best friend approach.

"Well someone's awfully happy today." Abby chuckled and Kuki simple shrugged it off.

"Ne, I don't have to go back to my mother's boring job, ever again." Kuki sighed in relief and Abby laughed.

"Well Abby does.." Abby frowned. Kuki looked up in shock. Abby nodded, "Abby's dad got transferred over to the same asylum that you're mother works at." Kuki's eyes widened. "Abby's going to work there every day after school, volunteering." Kuki's eye twitched.

"Excuse me silly," She giggled. "Can you repeat that? I thought you said "volunteering", I'm hearing all kinds of weird things." But, to Kuki's surprise. Her friend nodded.

"Abby's gonna be helping her dad." She smiled. Kuki looked at her.

"Wow...that's sorta cool." Kuki sighed. She didn't want to hurt Abby's feelings. But she hated that stupid asylum place. Yet, Abby was hurt friend and she needed to congratulate her on getting a job for the school year. She turned to smile at her friend and then realization hit her like a pile of bricks. Abby was working at the asylum! Kuki's smile turned into a full on, bright grin. "That's amazing Abby!" Kuki said, her voice raising to a rather high pitch. "I-I think that's awesome!" She cheered. "If you ever need some help, just-just let me know, okay?" She asked. Her friend nodded, confused beyond repair as she watched Kuki run off in the direction of her home. "Bye Abby!"

"Um...Bye?"

* * *

Kuki scowled. It had been weeks (weeks!) since she had last spoken to her friend, Abby. Speaking of the girl, she was busy at the asylum. Apparently, She worked long enough to actually enter the rooms of certain patients. It depended on their 'danger level', as the asylum staff called it. It had been so long that they were actually considering giving her privileges to INTERACT with some of the patients. Apparently, Abby was calm and relaxed. She had a ton of patience and could handle the patients very well. But when KUKI spoke to her mother...she had learned that she, herself, was too energetic and childish. Kuki had actually forgotten WHY she wanted to get into the asylum again. Plus she still hadn't earned her mother's trust from the last incident. Kuki was currently sitting in said mother's office. She was once more in her favorite office chair and was spinning in countless circles of boredom. "Hey, Hey, Hey mom!" Kuki exclaimed. "I call these the 'Circles of Death and Despair'." The girl said, mumbling the last few words.

"Kuki, I don't have time for your behavior." Her mother frowned. "I barely have time for anything actually." She went on.

"Um...What do ya mean?" She sat up, concerned about her mother's stress level, even though she balanced half of it.

"Well, we lost a few workers in the Homicidal Ward because an incident concerning a highly unstable patient a few weeks ago and since no one is volunteering, those remaining are piled with tons of extra work and it's pushing me JUST a bit over the edge." Her mother said, exhausted. She released her hair out of its neat bun and ran her fingers through it. Kuki visibly brightened up.

"I volunteer!" She shouted happily.

"Kuki dear, I already allowed you an Mushi both to see the Hunger Games, now PLEASE stop quoting the lead protagonist. I have too much to deal with." Her mother looked away.

"No, no!" Kuki scoffed. "I volunteer to work in that homicidal ward!" She said, after clearing her throat.

"Kuki, please. I don't have time for your jokes and tric-."

"I'm serious Mom." She said, looking into Genkei's eyes. Her mother paused and pursed her lips.

"You already know you won't be able to stop being childish for a second-." Genkei went on, ignoring her daughter's protests.

"Mom." Genkei paused...she hesitated.

"And you won't be with Abigail every single min-."

"MOM." Kuki said. Genkei bit the inside of her cheek and stared her daughter. She looked serious. She looked determined. She looked...prepared. Kuki stared straight back. Her mother look tired. She looked a mess. She looked helpless. Kuki was a VERY caring person. Her mother had worked to put food on their table as far back as Kuki could remember. Her father too. And now that Kuki was of age to make her own decisions, though 16 was a rather peculiar age for such a job and it VERY unrealistic that may happen in reality, she would do everything in her power to take some of that stress of their shoulders. Because...she just cared that much. "Please..." Kuki whispered.

"Kuki..." Her mother grabbed a stack of papers off her desk "...Take these down to the main lobby. And while you're at it, ask for a job application, fill it out now and you'll start tomorrow morning." She said, Kuki beamed before practically glomping her mother. Her mother smiled softly.

"Mom, thank you for trusting me. I'll never let you down. I promise, I promise!" Kuki exclaimed. "I'm going to be tough and a big girl. I'll prove that I can handle it." The girl said. "I'm help you and dad. I will and you'll realise that I'm not as childish as you think I am!" Kuki said, determination pounding throughout her veins. Genkei only rubbed her daughter's back and closed her eyes. She practically knew that Kuki would get fired after the first day...she wouldn't be able to handle any mental patient...especially not THAT mental patient...but maybe...ah, never mind.

* * *

Kuki understood. Oh yeah, she DEFINITELY understood. She knew that she'd be expected to behave herself, walk the patient to and from lunch, and even tend to him to give said patient their medicine...but she didn't know she was expected to wake up at 4:30 in the MORNING! Kuki growled and slammed her alarm clock, causing it to fall on the ground and enter silent mode. She through the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed.

~30 minutes later~

"Sorry, we're late. Kuki isn't quite use to waking up at this hour." Genkei entered and quickly signed Kuki and herself in. Kuki entered soon after, dragging her feet and trying to not pass out from lack of sleep.

"Late?" She muttered. "This is freaking early if anything! And I'm positive that 5 AM is NOT an hour...at least not on my watch." She said drowsily.

"Kuki dear, you're not even wearing a watch." Her mother spun around. "Okay so, report to the security and nurses' station in Highly Unstable section of the Homicidal ward and you'll get your list of duties for the day." Genkei said, pressing a quick kiss to her daughter's head. "I'll see you in a few hours." She rushed off. It took Kuki a few seconds to blink and took even longer for her tired brain to register what had just happened.

"Report to the what in the what of the what?" She mumbled.

* * *

"Ah, here we are. The file for patient number 3879." A nurse, Jessica, pulled out a thick white folder full of stuff. Kuki stared at it dumbly. "I'm surprised that you actually volunteered for this job." Jessica chuckled. She had curly brown hair that was cut up to her shoulder. She had freckles spread across her cheeks, which were naturally tinted pink. She wore the standard nurse outfit, as did Kuki, which was made up of a cute navy-blue skirt and white polo shirt with a cute navy-blue sailor tie. Kuki had added the tie to her own uniform because the outfit seemed to bland, as she said. Kuki's brain was still sleepy so it didn't here Jessica's little comment. "Okay, so..." Jessica looked Kuki over. "Take out your hair scrunchie, your headband, your necklace, your charm bracelet, your ankle braclet...both of them, and your cartilage piercing." Jessica said with a frown. Kuki gasped. She had to take off everything?! Now she DEFINITELY needed to improve this worthless nurse outfit...maybe some kawaii stickers would do? "Are you listening to me?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Kuki said with sass. Jessica fumed.

"Look, there are rules here. In case you didn't notice miss Queen-of-the-entire-freaking-world, asylums are not for 'crazy' people. They are here for people who are considered dangerous to themselves or others. In this situation: It's others. And you are working in the ward where out patients just LOVE to harm others. In fact, you ae in the HIGHLY UNSTABLE section of that ward. Moreover, the objects on your person will widen your options of ways to die. So if you value you're life, stop trying to act tough and bossy. I'm a nurse, you're a nurse...you're not higher than me. So just take off you're crap and go wake up that patient and give them their medicine." Jessica smirked as Kuki's face fell.

"I don't like you." Kuki muttered as she hurriedly took her stuff off.

"Feelings are mutual." Jessica snapped as Kuki took the patient's medicine and walked out of the hall. She rolled her eyes. Hopefully that stupid blue tie could be used as the weapon in her death.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Erm...Mr. Patient, sir?" Kuki asked softly. She looked both right and left. The door at the end of the hall was shut. The nurses office was sealed with a security door. She was alone. "Mr. Um..." Kuki frowned. She was never really good with names. Heck, she hadn't even looked at the patient's file, therefore never learning their name. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Staff ID card. She slid it down the side of the door and the mechanical buzzer sounded. She shoved the door open and entered, immediately closing it behind her. She entered the room only seeing a window, desk attached to the wall, chair attached into the ground, and a bed attached on the far wall. On the bed, curled up, was a patient. Kuki frowned...why was she assigned the 'difficult' one? "Uh...hey." She said. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey..." No response. "Uh...are you deaf?" No response. "Mute?" She went over to the bed, very slowly. "AI!" She jumped back as the patient rolled over and leaped towards her, trapping her against the wall. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. Immediately the sound of the squeaky shoes running filled the hallway. "AHHHHH! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!" Kuki screeched. She gave up. She didn't want to work in the crazy people home. No way! It was Abby's thing, not hers. She squeezed her eyes shut as several security guards approached the door.

"Are you okay Miss Sanban?" One said urgently. Did it SOUND like she was okay?! Kuki opened her eyes and prepared to let out yet another scream, just to prove out stupid his question was. She gasped.

Angry emerald orbs...

Smooth tan skin...

Bright blonde hair...

"I-I'm..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. She couldn't exactly find the words to describe the fear running through her veins. Yet, it wasn't only fear that she felt...bu excitement. "I'm fine..." She mumbled.

"Miss Sanban?!" Kuki heard a man prepare to swipe his card.

"I'm fine!" She called. The boy before her tensed up, but immediately wrapped a hand around Kuki's pale throat.

"She's fine." A walkie-talkie sound was heard and retreating footsteps followed. Kuki looked at the boy in front of her. Standing maybe 5 foot 8 inches...though Kuki was a bit on the short side by being only 5 foot 3 inches. Point was...he was looking down at her and she was terrified. Her mouth moved, but she couldn't form words. She felt like a fish out of water. She began to panic as he continued to stare at her...into her eyes. Oh crap, into her soul! She avoided eye contact and looked anywhere but at him, but when she glanced back...he would still be looking at her. She felt her cheeks grown warm and bit her lip. She frowned at her nervousness. The dude was maybe a few years olde than her? Big deal...she was 16...she could fend for herself...she-she didn't need to act so...

...Childish...

"I-I'm Kuki..." She whispered. She looked into his eyes, but saw nothing but the emerald-green. The angry, upset, bad, and dangerous emerald-green eyes. Her eyes fluttered softly, but stayed open. "Kuki Sanban." She repeated. "I-I'm replacing the last 5 nurses that you um...yea." She continued looking into his eyes and was surprised to see...confusion? "We-We...We can stay like this..." Kuki mumbled Only if you want!" She quickly added, feeling her cheeks go scarlet. "O-Or we could go the cafeteria and...eat and stuff." She said softly. The blonde's eyes narrowed and his grip on her throat tightened. "O-Or we can stay like this!" She squeaked. "We can stay like this and I'll shut up. Not a peep!" Kuki squeaked, holding her breath in fear of getting killed. it went silent and the boy seemed to study her. He used his other hand to pin her wrists behind her and shove her towards the door. Kuki hit the door with a squeak, already knowing a bruise would form later...so much for sleeveless shirts this year. The blonde approached her and she squealed, throwing open the door and rushing out, remembering to slam it shut behind her. "Or I could shut you in there, cause I just learned that you are a PSYCHO!" She screamed. "Ooh!" She said. "You just got OWNED!" She posed with the teenage girl 'duck face' and wink. The blonde boy glared at her from the other side, through the little glass window. She smirked...what could he do now? She began to walk back towards the nurse office to tell Jessica that she was ready to quit...but... "Beatles?" She caught sight of the name plate. She looked back into the glass window to see that the blonde was already back on the bed... "Beatles..." Kuki repeated. How had she not realized sooner. Her eyes widened...his file!

* * *

**_You like? _**

**_You like my story? You likeeeee? Hm...? Hehe, just kidding around peeps! ^-^ I think I got all my followers and favoriters for the rest of the story ^-^ But if you like, you can follow or favorite it still? In fact you can follow and even fav me ^-^ But don't...unless you really want to, hehe...no one wikes me T-T_**

**_JK, so yea. Nice? Am I rushing it? Is Beatles TOO nice? Is Kuki TOO bold? Are the security guards TOO stupid? Is Jessica a lil bit cliche? Tell me guys...I want to make this story one of my bests...and I need your help to do it. I don't know what's wrong with my story. Please, drop me a review...right my wrongs! ^o^ Omg, I have wrongs? _**

**_Erm...uh...buh byee ^-^ I'm so wierd...Ooh looky 3,121 words for this chappie. Omg. I have 12 followers and 8 favorites for this story too!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (Uhm...I love turtles and I update every tuesday, yay for Turtle Tuesday!)_**


	3. Rather Violent Behavior

Ugh...I was going to update last tuesday as promised, but SCHOOL started...bleh. Sorry guys, I'll make up for it. If I get **12 reviews** for this chappie, next week I'm do a **DOUBLE UPDATE** for this story. Don't you guys want TWO chappies? So...I need 18 reviews...Pwease? Well, it's actually for YOUR benefit if ya think about it.

I'd also like to thank the followings peeps: Willkilltosurvive-wkts, KNDNumbuuh3.4, OperativeKND-Berry14 , QueenBee2000, Sunshine Bunnies, Numbuh 94, alleycatprincess, Sunshineg9, Iris Redwood, Guest, kyky3601, katzdragons, Wolfettegirl11, SpontaneousSugarRush, Arctic Berzerker34, BlueReader, CASSIE998, Daniella Rose, IdeaMachine513, MiyakoWolfy, Pura blaze, SonicDaxter22, queen of hearts likes icecream, PiWrite, AceShadow, Hyper-Blossom Z, ImpulseFreak16

I'm pretty sure that's all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers for naow. Hehe, that's quite a bit. So um...enjoy the chappie ^-^ If I missed you: Please tell me in your next review and/or PM me, I'd like to know because I hate leaving peeps out, m'kay? Okey dokey guys.

* * *

"Jessica..." Kuki was using all the power she had to control her anger level. "I'm going to ask you politely once more."

"And I'm going to ignore you once more, because you happily ignored my last several replies. The file is locked away. I pulled it out once. You had one chance to see it. And now..." Jessica plastered a fake smile on her face. "That chance is gone." The girl went back to filing through other patients' files. Kuki scowled and turned around.

"Well in that case, I..." She started

"Yes?" Jessica locked eyes with her. She just knew Kuki would quit her job. Quit and go away so Jessica didn't have to deal with her any longer than she already had...but Kuki wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"I guess I'll just have to ask him himself."

"As if..." Jessica snorted. "He doesn't talk." She went back to work. Kuki shrugged and rolled her eyes. She could make ANYONE talk. Even a highly unstable homicidal mental pyscho boy...

* * *

"Access Granted..." The buzzer buzzed and the door clicked open. Kuki slipped in and shut it behind her.

"Hey..." She trailed off. "Oh yeah, hehe...forgot you don't talk right?" Kuki asked. The blonde boy on the bed made no move to look at her. He just faced the wall. "Um...My name's Kuki, unless I already told you." She said softly. She set a tray down on the table. "I bought you breakfast." She added. The boy didn't respond. She dared herself to move closer. She stood directly next to the bed and stared at his back. Through his shirt she could see the muscles beneath...no wonder he overpowered her so easily. "I said I bought you lunch." She repeated. "Not brought. I used my own money to buy you a normal lunch. I don't exactly trust the medicine that they give you and they might put something in you food that I don't know about. It sorta sucks that you guys have to take that crap. I mean what is it anyway?" She heard him snort... She smiled softly: a response! "I...I don't know what you like exactly. So maybe if you...tell me." She said. "I just got some of my favorites. Cause we're around the same age, right?" Kuki said. "I'm 16 and you don't look much older- I mean you LOOK much older, WAY older. Like maybe 19? 20 perhaps?" Kuki paused as she realized that she was rambling on. She didn't want to be put on his 'To-Kill' list. She slowed down. "I just thought that maybe if I knew what you liked to eat, I could actually buy you something you'd enjoy." She said softly. The boy made no response and she sighed. "Well, I guess you're a lot less violent than last time." She said. The boy made no response and Kuki huffed.

It had been 15 minutes later, when Kuki heard him shift on the bed.

"Okay," She sighed. "I can't take this anymore. I'm starving and this grilled cheese sandwich is still warm and toasty." Kuki made a move to bite the delicious item, but paused as she heard the blonde on the bed shift once more. She blinked and suddenly, her eyes widened and a grin took over her features. "I mean, cause it's perfectly toasted and oh...oh god, it's golden. The cheese is so..." Kuki trailed off awkwardly. "Uh...cheesy." She said uncertainly. She glanced over at the blonde, who kept shifting... "And now...I'll indulge in this yummy food." She said loudly. She opened her mouth and peeked an eye open. Bingo! The blonde was peering over his shoulder at her. She offered the sandwich to him. "Unless of course, you want it." She smiled softly. The blonde turned away. She sighed... All progress? Lost. Kuki frowned and left the tray on the table, turning around and studying the room.

WHACK!

Out of no where the lunch tray slammed into her skull and her eyes widened, rolling to the back of her head. She fell forward slamming her skull against the wall of the room. The last thing she saw was...eyes, bright...shining emerald eyes.

* * *

"I guess he was too much to handle, ne?" Kuki's opened her eyes slightly. Looking around, she noticed that she was in the asylum's infirmary. She felt a slight pressure on her head and reached up. There were thick bandages wrapped tightly, extremely tightly, around her head. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, the light stung. How long had she been out? No, screw that, what happened? To her bed side was her mother.

"A-Ano...Did he do this?" Kuki gestured to her head. Her mother nodded. Kuki frowned. "Is that all?" She said. "You shrug it off like my injury doesn't matter? I could've been killed by that psycho!" She shrieked, earning glares from nurses and other people, though she could have cared less. Her mother was being extremely un-motherly at the moment. "Too much to handle doesn't even cut it, he's a maniac and he knocked me out. H-He could have violated me, I know he looks young but he could be like 40 or something. I'm only 16!" Kuki shouted. "I might have been raped!" She exclaimed.

"You weren't."

"How would you know!?" Kuki screamed.

"Because the asylum has built in camera in each and every room, hallway, and even closets." Genki said slowly, her face indifferent.

"I-I..." Kuki tried to find another argument so she wouldn't look stupid. "What kind of asylum even hires a 16-year-old girl!?" Kuki shrieked.

"You aren't hired." Her mother finally snapped. "You're just an assistant nurse. Your job is to give him his medicine and escort him to and from his meals. So stop acting like an annoying and whining child because he's not your problem!" Genki yelled, the infirmary went silent and Genki glared at her daughter. Kuki's eyes softened...a problem? She bit his lip and turned away.

"Whatever..." She muttered.

"It's your lunch break." Genki stated, and stood up to go back to her office. Kuki ignored her and just sat there holding her bandaged head. Maybe she had overreacted? Yeah... But her mother's wording was so harsh and blunt. She even went as far as comparing Kuki to an 'annoying and whining child'...but that wasn't what effected Kuki. No, nowhere close...she had called Beatles a 'problem'. Kuki didn't know why that bothered her so much. Sure the guy was a weirdo who knocks out innocent 16-year-olds with lunch trays, but did that make him a 'problem'? Kuki frowned in confusion. 'Problem' hadn't been used as an adjective, it wasn't being used to describe Beatles. 'Problem' had been used as a LABEL and it was a replacement for his name. They were calling him a 'problem' just to say he was annoying and weird. They were calling him a problem, which really wasn't that different from being call an 'it'. What was WRONG with these people. Kuki's eyes widened...what was wrong with HER?

**_The blonde approached her and she squealed, throwing open the door and rushing out, remembering to slam it shut behind her. "Or I could shut you in there, cause I just learned that you are a PSYCHO!" She screamed. "Ooh!" She said. "You just got OWNED!"_**

Kuki sighed and shook her head. She was just like them. She was just like everyone else in this building. Judging and labeling the patients, treating them like they were problems and objects, instead of real and actual human beings that just need some HELP, and LOVE, and TRUST. Kuki's eyes brightened, but Beatles didn't need neither of those 3...no. Beatles? He needed a FRIEND. Kuki smiled, deciding that she didn't want lunch, and made her way back up to the highly unstable ward.

* * *

"You're late." Jessica sneered. Kuki brushed past her without a word. Jessica's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at the girl. "I said, you're late!" She said. "If you're such a child that you are back late from your lunch break maybe you shouldn't get one. Better yet, maybe you shouldn't get this job. You're a bit under aged anyway right? Did you even give patient 3879 his medicine yet?" Kuki froze on the spot, her thought process coming to a complete stop.

"Medicine?" She asked, racking her brain.

"Yes, you moron. His medicine...his anger management pill." Jessica explained. "Geez, you're really are an idiot." She scowled, tossing the medicine bottle at Kuki, who caught it and scowled.

"Takes one to know one." She smiled fakely and exited the station. Walking down the hallway she looked at the bottle. One single pill was inside, it shown a bright purple. Kuki shrugged and used her nurse I.D. card to unlock the room. The buzzer...buzzed and she was immediately let inside. She slipped in and looked around. Beatles was in the exact position he had been in when she last saw him...but the grilled cheese was indeed gone. Kuki's eyes lit up and she approached the bed. "Hey, you ate?" She asked. No response. "Well, that's good. Anyway um...see Jessica told me that you have to take this pill and..." Kuki reached into her the bottom of her shirt and revealed a bottle of root beer. "I didn't know if you'd like to take it dry or not. So I sorta got you this and um...snuck it in here. So drink up and take your medicine, I don't want to get in trouble." The blonde didn't budge. Kuki frowned.

"The least you could do is answer me." She hissed. "I mean you freaking slammed a lunch tray into my head, not to mention that you let my head hit the wall. You don't have to be so cold, ya know?" She snapped. "It's okay to show some kindness, you don't always have to be a cold-hearted loner with a stick shoved up his ass." She explained. "I mean, honestly when was the last time a nurse was actually nice to you?" Beatles tensed up, causing Kuki to pause in the middle of her rant. She stared at his back and the gears in her brain slowly turned. "You've never had someone be nice to you?" She asked softly. She could tell that the blonde was thinking. "Are you serious?" She took a step forward and before she realized it, she was pressed up against the wall once more. Both of his hands were wrapped tightly around her throat and his eyes were cold, frosted up with hate and anger that had been bottled up for years. "NGNGNG!" Kuki tried to make a sound, but every sound she made was muffled as he moved one of his hands to her mouth. Hadn't her mother said there were cameras in each room?

BOOM! The door slammed open and several security guards rushed in. 2 restrained Beatles and the other 3 rushed over to Kuki to see if she was okay. She ignored them though. Her throat was burning and her mind was racing, she was covered in sweat and she was terrified, but all she could do was stare at the blonde boy fighting against the guards so that he could kill her. Before Kuki could stop herself the words tumbled from her lips.

"Why won't you talk to me?"She asked, getting escorted from the room. Usually no one could resist speaking to her thanks to her bright and friendly attitude. Yet, this blonde boy wouldn't even glance in her direction unless he was attempting to snap her neck and Kuki was feeling a bit upset. She scowled and took one glance at the boy on the bed before she left the room. Maybe Jessica was right, maybe it really was impossible and maybe he would never open up to her. Kuki felt like she had been fooling herself all along. Maybe he was actually annoyed by her and wanted her gone. Maybe he... Kuki sighed. Jessica was definitely right about Beatles. But...

What would Kuki do about it?

* * *

**_Oh my gumballs, I haven't updated in HOW long? You've got to be kidding me. Ugh...I'm so sorry guys I was grounded again for stupid reasons and anyway: School started for me last week. Erm...first day of school. Summer went by SO fast. Hey I like LOVE learning stuff about my readers and I would love to know how your summer was._**

**_For your review: Mention something awesome that happened during you're summer ^-^_**

**_I would really love it if every reader reviewed this chappie, just so I can see who's with me here. But a majority of my readers only review the first chapter, another group only reviews the last chapter, and very few of my readers review every chappie. So it's difficult to know exactly who's reading. Plus I like knowing what each reader thought of each chapter. Maybe one chappie was better than the last...why? Only you guys would know. _**

**_Please review, follow, and/or favorite this story._**

**_If you add me to your favorites list, I'd be extremely happy ^-^_**

**_And if you followed me...you'd be a stalker, but erm...I guess I'd still be happy ^-^_**

**_- Nuff said, It's Jade (Blue2b)_**

**_IMPORTANT: And don't forget. I need 18 reviews, making this story have 38 reviews totals...if you guys want a DOUBLE Update. So um...yeah. I lurve you guys, byee_**


	4. The Boy They Called Mute

**_Ermahgerd guys! You guys are going to be SO mad. I asked for 18 reviews, yea? And I only got 17! If ONE more person would have reviewed, you would have gotten 2 chapters today, lol...sorry. On the other hand, school is hell, life is hell, and hell is hell. And even though I didn't get my 18, I got EXTREMELY CLOSE! _**

**_Reviewers who caught my interest:_**

SpontaneousSugarRush - Kuki needs to be sweeter? I'll work on it right away ^-^

ImJustAnonymous - Poety? Oh my gumballs, that made my day ^-^ Thank you, I came up with that by myself actually...

alleycatprincess - lol, I like how you said: so i shall...I'm gonna start using that word. Shall. Shall. I shall start using that word. Starr using that word? I shall. And shall you continue to review awesome reviews that I shall read? Shall you?

QueenBee2000 - YOU ARE SO FREAKING LUCKY! OH MY GUMBALLS! I wanted to see that so baddd T-T

KNDNumbuuh3.4 - oooh, lice? Never had lice before...is it bad? Water park? Oh my gumballs, I love waterparks. Except it's too wet...oh, um...I feel stupid. Oh my gumballs, what's wrong with you? Winter is AWFUL! I get sick in winter...I hate getting sick.

Willkilltosurvive-wkts - lol, everyone's going to water parks. I also like how you said...do not fret. I'm going to use THAT word to, okay? Don't fret for I have less school work and will be updating more often ^-^ I won't fret either, cause I know you're a reader of my stories.

Numbuh 94 - lol, you seem like a critic. I'm not trying to offensive, but you seem like you'd be a good critic. You really analyzed my story and you put your comments to the point and positive. I LIKE you, you're going on my look-out list. I'll be expecting more reviews from you ^-^

Daniella Rose - Your summer sounds fun ^-^ I LOVE roller coasters and amusement parks. And oh my gumballs I LOVE extreme rides and stuff, so you're definitely one of my new friends. MY summer? Lol, thanks for asking. I went to Kennywood, Cedar Point, and a few water parks. I also went camping twice and went to over 30 football games total for my 2 brothers, the middle school team, AND the high school team. That's 4 different games a week.

numbuh 1x1- lol, took you 3 chappies to find the story, cool. Uh chirpy? lol, I like long reviews so no prob.

**_Special Thanks to my NEW followers and favorites: numbuh 1x1, awesomegal9, Dominic200, Kpop4ever101, Kurono-Angel, and Something Warm. If I forgot you and you're jelly of everyone else please drop me a review or PM me._**

**_VERY IMPORTANT:_**OH MY GUMBALLS! On _**OCTOBER**_ **_1st_** I will be posting a **_NEW STORY _**and I feel SO FREAKING BAD...Why? First let me tell you something: The story will be updated all throughout October and the very last chapter will be posted on Halloween, also known as **_October 31st _**and also...this is the first story that I'm actually dedicating to my readers. The story: **_Operation: B.R.A.I.N.S._** will be dedicated to **_KNDNumbuuh3.4 _**because I was asked if I could update for her birthday and I felt AWFUL for not uploading on time. I'm sorry, hopefully the story will make it better?

Anyway peeps, check that new story out next month, check out KNDNumbuuh3.4 cause she's pretty cool, and check out this chappie, then drop me a review, m'kay? Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Sanban won't be in for...the next few wee-."

"Seconds?" Jessica's neck almost snapped because the speed she used the turn her head. Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jessica hissed. Kuki grinned.

"Well I thought I worked here, but I'm guessing I got fired over my little break." Kuki said, placing her purse earrings, piercings, bracelets, and other stuff in her worker bin. She straightened her cute sailor tie and turned to walk out.

"You mean the break that you're supposed to STILL be on?" Jessica said. Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I felt the need to come back."

"Why?" Jessica snapped. "There's nothing for you to do here, and that thing is locked up." Jessica spoke. Kuki gave a short look of disgust, which wasn't seen by Jessica.

"Okay Jess Betch, I'll handle Beatles. I won't need security guards this time, or ever again. So don't bother sending them despite what happens on the camera screen. I'm a big girl and I'm not going to cry anymore." Kuki started off boldly, but ended her little speech softly with a far off stare in her eyes.

"Did you just call me a bit-!"

"Betch..." Kuki corrected. "I'm scene, idiot." She beamed and exited the room. Jessica silently fumed and spun on her heel, marching back to the phone. She would show Sanban, she was NOT a person to mess with.

* * *

"Access Granted." Kuki spoke in sync with the annoying voice. The door opened and Kuki slipped in. Beatles was on the bed, facing the wall, and hadn't moved a muscle upon hearing the door open. She cleared her throat loudly and began to walk towards the bed. She sat next to him, but facing the door of the room. "..." She sat there. After 5 minutes, he shifted and Kuki opened her mouth. "I'm 16." She said. "I think I told you that already, but...I am. I'm 16." She repeated, sounding rather unsure of herself. "I'm sorta popular and I'm a very social person. I talk a lot too, I could talk for hours about multiple things. Like when I was 6, I fell off my bike and scraped my knee. I-I wasn't crying though, I was laughing, cause at the time I found everything funny." Kuki said, starting to babble. "I could also tell you about when I was 13 and went to Fanny Fulbright's birthday party. Her brother Shaunie kept offering me stuff like cake, flowers, drinks, and etc. Finally, I backed away from him and without realizing it I hit the punch bowl. It flew over the banister and crashed on the DJ stand, so the music made weird buzzing sounds. Fanny rushed towards it and her heavy stomping caused the cake to tumble over the banister..." Kuki trailed off giggling. "And it sorta fell on her head." She added. "I know it's not that funny, but at the time...I found everything funny." Kuki explained. "But anyway, back on topic...I talk a lot and to be honest, I might go insane if yo don't at least talk back to me, but seeing as that is NOT likely to happen. I've decided to become mute." Kuki took a deep breath. "Just so I won't annoy you, but if I ever become annoying because I don't talk...you can just yank on this here," Kuki gestured to her navy blue sailor tie. "And start choking me, I talked to management at the nurse's station and they won't send any guards." Kuki said. "So you can trust that you won't get in trouble." Beatles remained silent. So Kuki closed her eyes and wiggled her hips, moving back against the wall, that Beatles was staring at. She stared at him, wondering why she wanted to please him so much. Her eyes ran over his bright blonde hair, which was now longer and covered those bright emerald eyes which she longed to see. She sighed and let her eyes run over his smooth tan skin...Kuki squeezed her eyes shut and fought the blush on her cheeks. He was so hot.

_"Ahhh, run! run! run!" Abby shouted. Kuki watched Nigel and Hoagie both run the different bases and she smiled. She really loved playing kickball. She cheered along with Abby for her friends. She never fought Hoagie could run so fast...well, never judge a book by its cover. The ball bounced away and over to a shady part of the park. _

_"I'll get it." Kuki shouted, running towards the bright, bouncy ball. She leaned over and her eyes widened. "Hey!" She shouted. A few feet away a boy was curled up in a ball, his head tucked underneath his arms. "Hey you!" Kuki shouted, approaching the boy and forgetting the ball. "Wh-Why are you all alone?" Kuki asked, trying to move his arms from his head._

_"L-Leave me alone." He said weakly. Kuki frowned._

_"No, I wanna know why you're alone. Wouldn't you rather play with me and my friends?" Kuki asked._

_"No, I wanna be alone." The boy said, raising his voice. Kuki rolled her eyes, she always got the difficult ones._

_"But I wanna be you're friend." Kuki said softly, once more trying to pry the boy's arms from over his head. He released his arms and peered up cautiously. _

_"You do?" He asked uncertainly, hoping it wasn't all a trick._

_"Sure I do!" Kuki exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She extended her hand and the small boy uncurled and slowly reached for her palm. "I'm Kuki..." She said softly._

_"I-I'm-."_

"What are you looking at?" The amount of surprise Kuki's voice held at the moment didn't compare to the state of shock she was in. He-He had actually SPOKEN! Kuki looked at Beatles, who was occupying himself by glaring at her.

"You can talk?" She asked. He did't respond and Kuki blushed, such a stupid question. "I-I mean..." Kuki had to stop and catch her breath. "I was um...day dreaming." She admitted sheepishly. The blonde stared at her and turned away. Kuki knit her eyebrows together. He obviously wasn't planning to speak again. "That was a bit shocking." She said. He was silent...then...

"I believe my file should tell you, I'm not mute." Beatles said.

"No, not that." Kuki smiled when she saw confusion flash through the blonde's eyes, though his face remained emotionless. "You're voice." Kuki said. "I expected you to sound deep and rich, and I even expected you to sound like a country boy with the blonde hair. Though I saw you're tan and immediately labeled you as a surfer boy." Kuki said, the blonde snorted and looked back at the wall. Kuki was still in a deep state of shock. He was actually talking with her, communicating! And he wasn't even attempting to kill her! She sighed in relief, letting her head fall. Her long hair covered her smile. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, to see Beatles staring at her.

"Kuki." He said simply. She nodded and he turned away. "Tch...cruddy sheila." Kuki grew red in the face...What did that even mean?

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here for visiting." Jessica looked up from a list of patient schedules. Her jaw dropped.

"How did YOU get in here?" She spat in disgust. If she hated anyone in the world it just HAD to be her.

"Well, this thing right here, stupid." Fanny Fulbright pointed to the worker ID card in her hand. "I borrowed it from Shaunie." She explained. "I'm just here to visit my favorite patient." Jessica winced as the red head giggled. A giggle that could turn cute baby kittens to stone. Jessica leaned against the counter.

"I don't know if you aware, you but you didn't even ask. And you can't steal a workers ID just to use as a pass." She muttered. Fanny rolled her eyes and turned away. "Okay then, I'll call the hospital." Jessica called after her. Fanny ignored her and began walking down the hallway. She stopped at a door and slipped Shaunie's ID card through. The annoying buzzer sounded and the door clicked open loudly. She entered the room, her boots thudding against the ground. She plastered a cheesy grin on her pale face and turned to see Beatles sitting on the bed...along with a raven-haired female.

"Who are you?" She immediately snapped. The girl was sitting next to Wally, on his bed. Fanny wasn't even allowed on his bed! WHO WAS THIS GIRL!?

"Oh, hi there." Kuki moved her glance from the blonde to the red-head. "I'm Ku-..." Kuki trailed off, her gaze hardening upon laying eyes on Fanny. "Fulbright."

"Sanban." Fanny mimicked in response. "Why are YOU here?"

"I could ask the same, since there a no visitors allowed, but I'll cut to the chase to prevent a load of drama. I'm Beatles' nurse." Kuki said.

"Hm." Fanny sniffled and turned away. "Well don't bother him too much, he's my boyfriend and I won't have you feeling his cute little brain with any bad things." At this Kuki snorted.

"Boyfriend?" She asked. "This dude doesn't even speak, he's an anti-social mental patient." She snapped, glaring at Fanny. Fanny fumed.

"Don't down talk him!"

"I'm not-!" Kuki paused...she WAS. She flicked her eyes back to the blonde, who avoided locking eyes with her. "I-I highly doubt that Beatles' would be interested in such a person like you."

"And he'd be interested in YOU?" Fanny asked with a sneer. Kuki froze, she looked at Beatles' and he had on his poker face. Kuki swallowed nervously, how to reply? She had no cruddy idea. "We're waiting..." Fanny tapped her foot dramatically. Kuki squeezed her eyes shut. Fanny was right. THEY were waiting. It wasn't just Fanny that would hear Kuki's reply, Beatles would hear it too and he'd judge her and...Kuki sighed.

"I am in no way attracted to 3879." Kuki said softly. "In fact, I don't think he even likes ME? He most likely hates my guts, seeing as he tried to kill me like twice already."

"Silly Sanban, mental patients are for Fanny's." Kuki rolled her eyes at Fanny's God awful attempt at a joke. She scooted off the bed.

"Well I guess I'll just leave you two alone then, huh?" Kuki asked quietly. She looked around and gave a small nod to Fanny, before leaving the room. The door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

"And then Fanny Freaking Fulbright just walks in and squeals 'OMG Sanban! What are you DOING here?' and I was all 'Sup Fan-Fan, just chillin' with Beatles, you good?'" Kuki explained, slightly changing her voice to imitate Fanny. Abby chuckled and pulled a sheet over a bed. They were in the Self Harm ward and Abby was making a bed, while the patient was being escorted to lunch by another assistant nurse.

"So you're telling Abby that Fanny actually visits your patient?" The African-American girl asked curiously. "I wonder why...?"

"I have no idea, but still 'visiting'? No Abby, it's more like obsessing. She's like in love with him!" Kuki exclaimed, knitting her eyebrows in anger.

"And you're jealous?" Abby asked curiously.

"No!" Kuki snapped. "Though she walked in all 'Whatchu doin' with ma boi?' and I was like 'your boy? Oops couldn't tell since ya know, he's giving you the silent treatment.'" Kuki said. "I mean he didn't even LOOK at her." Kuki said. "I wonder if his feelings are mutual." Kuki said thoughtfully. Abby shrugged.

"Kuki as much as Abby enjoys spending time with one of her best friend, She's sorta on duty right now. She has like 14 more rooms to tidy up and lunch break is almost over." Abby said softly. Kuki frowned, but nodded in understanding. Speaking of lunch, Kuki had to go up and take Wally to his. She waved goodbye to Abby and began to walk to the elevator. As the doors opened with an annoying 'ding', she stepped in and was consumed by her thoughts. Did Beatles' have the same feelings? Kuki really didn't know... She felt her cheeks grow warm. What did it matter anyway!? She shook her head, why would it matter to her? She could barely get him to speak to her! She sighed as she reached her floor and she walked out.

The nurse's station was empty when she got there. She raised an eyebrow? Oh yea, it was Jessica's lunch break. Kuki checked her watch and realized that Beatles' actually had 15 minutes until she had to take him down to the patient's section of the cafeteria...which was heavily guarded. Kuki didn't blame them, she wouldn't trust mental patients with silverware either...that's why it was plastic. The plates were Styrofoam , and patients only got trays if their assistant nurse brought their lunch to their room. Kuki got bored rather quickly and as 5 minutes passed, she let her mind wander. Beatles' was a really quiet person and he had a...rather sexy accent, which Kuki couldn't place. His tan was practically perfect and his hair was bright and the perfect length. He just seemed so perfect. Especially his eyes...his amazingly emerald green eyes. They held so much emotion, which his face never showed. He never frowned, but anger could be seen in his eyes. His eyes...his eyes...his eyes... Kuki scowled, that was it. Her curiosity was at its peak. She checked around to make sure Jessica wouldn't be back at any time soon, shut the door and locked it. She went to the file cabinet and yanked it open, locating Beatles' file within minutes. She tugged it out and tossed it onto the counter, opening it up to immediately see pictures of a crime scene, some news paper clippings, and a document. Kuki made a grab for the newspaper clipping.

**The Cleveland Times**

**September 17th, 2004**

**Early this morning between the hours of 12 and 1, a tragic event took place. Two deaths occurred. The first victim was Mrs. Beatles. The victim had short blonde hair, freckles, and bright green eyes. She was murdered with a pair of safety scissors. Apparently her breathing with cut off by being stabbed in the throat and she was stabbed multiple times in the face, mostly around her eyes and mouth. The second victim was her husband, Sydney Beatles. He was found in the bathroom down the hall. His body was covered in scratches though these were not from the safety scissors. The scratches on his body were from human fingernails. Aside from being scratched, he was in the bath tub under the water. Theory was, he backed into the bathroom looking for medical supplies to help his injured wife, though he was surprised by his younger son and slipped on a wet towel, causing him to slip and slam his head on the edge of the tub. His weight did the rest for him and eventually he drowned, since soon after he slipped in, his son turned on the bathtub. Speaking of the son, Wallabee Beatles, aged at the young age of 7, was found guilty for the murder of both his parents. We had an interview with his childhood therapist...**

The newspaper clip ended there. Kuki snorted in disbelief. Why did this seem so familiar?

_"I'm Kuki." She said softly._

_"I-I'm Wally." The boy reached out and took her hand. Kuki's eyes lit up with glee and she momentarily struggled to pull him up._

_"That's cool!" She squealed. "I like how you're voice sounds all funny when you talk." She commented._

_"Th-That's cause I'm Australian." He said._

_"I like your hair," She reached up and ran her hand through it. "It's soft and very bright. It's like the sun. Ooh, Ooh, how old are you?" She asked._

_"I'm 7." He said, boldness seeping into his voice. _

_"That's cool!" He was met with another high-pitched squeal. "I turn 7 next month, but Mommy said time will fly. Ne, does time have wings? Cause how will it fly without wings? I don't have wings and I can't fly. It's unfair. I should get to fly too. Hey do you like the color purple? I like the color purple, I like green too and that's why I think you're eyes are amazing. I think I love your eyes. Can I marry them? Mommy said when you love something very much you can marry them. So can I marry your eyes, I think..." Wally tuned out and blushed crimson. _

_"Cruddy Sheila..." He mumbled. "Making me blush like this..." Though Kuki didn't hear a word. She was too busy rambling on._

"Huh...?" Kuki pouted. "That...That...Wallabee Beatles? She thought. "No...it couldn't be." She decided.

"What are you doing?" Kuki slammed the file shut and tossed it in her bag as Jessica entered the office, how had she gotten in? Oh yea...spare key.

"Erm nothing really," Kuki said non-chalantly. "Just fixing myself up." She said.

"You have a lot of work ahead of yourself." Jessica snickered.

"Oh boo hoo, you betch." Kuki inwardly giggled as Jessica flinched.

"Whatever, aren't you supposed to be taking Beatles to lunch." Jessica asked.

"That's what I was going to do next." Kuki spun and opened the door.

"Thought you were fixing yourself up." Jessica questioned. Kuki threw a grin over her shoulder.

"Not much to fix." She said with a wink. Jessica rolled her eyes, maybe Kuki wasn't that bad...maybe.

* * *

**_Sup guys? Good chappie, no? I think it came out pretty good, but we all have our own opinions, right? Yea, so Kuki actually gets the blonde to talk. But is Wallabee Beatles and Wally the same person? I think we all know the answer to that, but Kuki is just naturally dense, m'kay? It'll take her a while to figure it out. So yea, this story is actually quite a success and there's only like 4 chappies. Oh my gumballs guys, thanks SO much for your support and I DO read your reviews._**

**_And since I do: We'll be seeing more of Nigel and Hoagie. I think you guys will enjoy them, the only thing you won't enjoy is Hoagie's puns...bleh. ^-^_**

**_Drop me a review, yea?_**

**_M'kay...byeee_**

**_-Jade (No der, I'm Blue2b)_**


	5. Memories

**_IT'S TURTLE TUESDAY! Which means, I'm here to update this shet. Sup guys? ^-^ Long time no update. I've been hella busy, sorry ^-^ I'll review to a couple of reviews that caught my attention:_**

SpontaneousSugarRush: You were feeling down? Oh my gumballs, WHY? Naow I'm seriously freaking worried about you? Ahhh, yes. Young Fan-Fan, young and annoying. lol, attack her...I'll see what I can do for future references.

Numbuh 94: lol, if you really want to use it in one of your stories. I don't even mind, seriously. You were nice enough to ask me, so sure ^-^ lol, I have a twisted mind (As in seen in Op. KND) So yea, Wally was pretty blunt and brutal as a child. But he DID show his nice side around his friends.

Guest (Numbuh1x1?): Ah, yea. I always found it cute when guys smirked. It's rather attractive, don't ya think? Oh and he's very shallow indeed. Well Jessica and Kuki MAY become friends. Jessica is a LITTLE nicer in this chappie. That happens a lot actually, peeps will review like a day before I update and shet...it's cool.

alleycatprincess: lol, I LOVE how you said yes twice for emphasis. I was rolling on the ground and like gasping for air. You're reviews are freaking funny. lol, self narration "you visibly cringe"...oh and champagne? Aw...I'm only 14. I'm too little for that stuffs. Yes, younger Kuki is very adorable.

Carol1920: One of the best? *bursts into tears of joy*

Hajjie: Omg, have you read my story Operation: KND? That has a HUGE plot twist in it ^-^ (NOONE RUIN IT PLEASE)

**_On the other hand, some people prefer to follow and/or favorite my story. These people I also adore. I want to give a big thanks to: _**heyitssnoviawinter, lydiathetigeropean, summerlove95, Pinkninja149, Rainbow Engel, K-A-I-T-Y12, and AxionLa **_for following the story. And one HUGE thanks to _**xToxicWaste _**for adding it to their favorites list. Okay now this AN is hella long and I'm done, so enjoy the chappie ^-^**_

* * *

"So I enter the room of my honey bun, right?" Rachel Mackenzie nods. "And low behold, Sanban is sitting my boys' lap with her arms laced around his neck and she was cuddling up to him! So I was like 'Oh hey there...' and she had the nerve to say 'get the duck out, we're smooching here' and so I ran up, punched the whore and tossed her into the hallway. I mean seriously, duck? Replace that D with an F and you're set for life sweetheart."

"Uh huh..." Rachel said, not believing a word that came from her friend's mouth. Fanny just continued on and Rachel shook her head, letting her blonde hair fall to her shoulder. She couldn't stand ponytails...way too girly. She was more of an action girl, not exactly tomboy, but you get my point. "So, you think that Kuki Sanban would fall in love with a mentally insane dude that killed both of his parents at the age of 7?" Fanny nodded. "Well she can have him, you're much too good for a guy like that anyway." Rachel said. "So anyway, I was planning on giving Nigel one of these tickets to a NASCAR Race event." She sighed. "It'll be so fun and we can both cheer on the racers. Maybe we'll get their autographs are something, yea?"

"Sure, whatever." Fanny said, doodling in her notebook. They were both in their 4th period study hall. "I don't see why you're so interested in that boy anyway." Fanny made a disgusted look and continued to doodle a cat riding a unicorn.

"What do you mean?" Rachel gasped. "I mean he's so...leader-like. It's attractive really, and his boldness. Have you seen his sunglasses?" Rachel sighed dreamily.

"Rachel...He's bald." Fanny dead-panned.

"Yea, and your point is?" Rachel asked. Fanny rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, just saying though: When you guys grow old together, I can promise you that you'll be the only one with gray hair...in fact you'll be the only one with hair in general." Fanny snickered into her hand.

"What ever..." Rachel scoffed.

* * *

"Have you seen Abigail?" An American boy ran over to his friend Nigel as the bell rang, signalling for lunch.

"Uh no, I haven't seen her all day actually."

"Oh darn it. I was going to give her one of these tickets to a jazz event. I know she really likes jazz." Hoagie said.

"Well, she does work at the Blackthorn Asylum after school right, right?"

"Yeah, but that place is creepy dude. I mean, it's an ASYLUM." Hoagie commented. Nigel shrugged.

"So what? It's not like the people there are insane are something." Nigel shrugged and walked off. Hoagie's eye twitched and he reached up on his head grabbing his aviator goggles. He stretched them out and let go, letting them slap back over to cover his eyes. He followed after Nigel, hoping to get his hands on a chili dog.

"It's an ASYLUM." He repeated.

* * *

As Kuki entered the room, the LAST thing she expected was for Wally to speak to her. He hadn't spoken since 2 weeks ago, since Fanny walked in on them having a friendly (and not romantic) chat. So her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she opened the door and he was sitting on the bed, facing the DOOR instead of the wall.

"You're schedule changed?" He asked quietly. Kuki stared at him, expecting this to be a joke. HE said the first word?

"Uh..." She continued staring. "Yeah. Cause school started last week. I was going to tell you but you've been ignoring me since Fanny came." Kuki sat down on the chair, which was attached to the floor. She didn't think sitting next to him on the bed was a good idea... After she spoke, she expected a reply. She didn't know why, but she just thought he would continue speaking...which now thinking about it, was VERY unlikely. Instead he turned around to face the wall. Kuki raised an eyebrow, but ignored him otherwise.

Kuki had gotten use to the silence. He ignored her half the time and she actually didn't mind it. At least he wasn't attempting to hurt her anymore. She sighed softly and sat back in the chair, relaxing her muscles. She was always so tense and stressed out. Half the time she just came in here to relax. She was only needed to escort him to and from his meals and give him his medicine, though she liked being around him. She spent her entire shift in here, just enjoying his company and relaxing.

"You're 16..." He stated, it wasn't a question. Kuki hummed in response.

"Yuppers." She said. "How old are you?" She replied.

"17." Kuki tensed up...10 years ago...10...her eyes glazed over and for a moment. Beatles was actually curious to as why she didn't respond. She always talked, why was she quiet now?

_"Can I go over Wally's house?" She asked._

_"No, I refuse to let you see that-...that thing!"_

_"Kani, maybe you're over reacting." Genki said in a bored monotone._

_"I am NOT over reacting, that monster killed his parents and I refuse to let my daughter be influenced by his negativity!" The short man yelled. Genki rolled her eyes._

_"To prevent brain damage, please do not confuse yourself because Kuki is OUR daughter, and though I have a mutual understanding of how you feel, she should at least get to say goodbye."_

_"Why would I say goodbye?" Kuki peered up at her parents. Her mother sighed and her father growled, growing red in the face. _

_"Because you'll NEVER get to see him again!" Her father yelled, stomping from the room._

_"B-But why?" Kuki's eyes watered immediately. "He's my friend!" Waterfalls flooded from her eyes and her mother sighed in annoyance. If only Kuki was a puppy, she'd be much easier to handle. All her mother would have to do was tie her to a post in the back yard and put a muffle on her. Genki smiled at the thought, then grimaced and leaned down to her daughter. "M-Mommy," Kuki choked out. "Wh-What happened?" She asked weakly through her tears._

_"Kuki...Wallabee-."_

"You do that a lot." Kuki was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked over to Wallabee...wait...Wallabee? Kuki shook her head, it couldn't be... She looked up at the boy on the other side of the room. "Staring into space." He stated. Kuki nodded.

"I-I've just been...recalling things from my childhood." Kuki said, she didn't mention that he was the reason the memories were triggered. It might be weird and he might close her out again. Kuki sighed. "Do I look familiar to y-."

"I never had much of a childhood." Beatles said unexpectedly. Kuki looked over at him, her face blank. Since he showed no emotion, Kuki squinted and leaned forward to get a better look at his face. In his eyes...she could see it: Hurt, Confusion, Pain...Love?

"Are you willing to tell me why?" Kuki asked curiously, standing to her feet. Beatles bit his lip and shook his head, He was still facing the wall. Kuki grimaced and shrugged it off...though his story could fill in all the blanks that she couldn't quite figure out for herself...she didn't want to pressure him. He might try to kill her again, and this he would surely succeed in leaving a body for the guards to find. Kuki bit her lip and just nodded slowly. "I-I gotta go." She said. "Lunch shift." She opened the door and looked back, he hadn't even glanced in her direction. She sighed and shut the door.

* * *

She sat in the cafeteria across from Abby. Abby was happily enjoying her potato chips and Kuki was deep in thought. For some reason, Beatles was bothering her. Or maybe Wallabee would be better...but her childhood friend Wally was also named Wallabee, he just hated his name...a lot. If someone called him it, he was scowl and make a disgusted face before threatening them. Kuki smiled softly.

_"AYE! AYE! Who do you think you are calling me by my full name!" Kuki giggled as Wallabee yelled at Hoagie._

_"Uh...Uh..." The American boy stuttered, blushing like a cherry._

_"Just chill," Abby said. "Wally seems like a cool name anyway."_

_"You're darn right it is." The blonde said_

_"Well, Wally, you seem a little grumpy." Wally's head snapped and he glared at the bald boy who had spoken. _

_"And what's YOUR name?" Wally hissed, eyes narrowed._

_"Nigel Uno." The bald boy extended his hand for a nice, firm handshake. Wally stared at it, expecting to be shocked if he touched it. _

_"Nice to meet you," Wally invaded Nigel's personal space and squinted his eyes, leaning close enough to kiss the brit. "Nigel." Nigel raised an eyebrow in question and Wally smirked, turning on his heel. Kuki giggled as Abby yanked off her hat and whacked both boys._

_"Stop fighting, you're ruining the friendly atmosphere." The girl shouted. She greeted by 4 confused sets of eyes._

_"What's a tapmostspear?" Kuki asked._

_"No, I'm pretty sure she said 'thermometer.'" Hoagie said._

_"No, she said 'cat-no-spear'. I didn't know you had a cat Abigail." Nigel commented._

_"Oi, you guys are cruddy idiots." Wally stepped forward. "She said we'll ruin the waffles." Everyone stared at him as he stood there proudly. Nigel scratched his head, Hoagie tilted his head, Kuki rub her head, and Abby took her hat off of her head...and whacked Wally on his. _

_"Atmosphere, I snuck into my older sister's room while she was studying and I saw it in her book. It's like the feeling of the place around us." Abby explained._

_"Aye! No one cares!" Wally waved it off. "I want some root beer!" He exclaimed. Hoagie piped up._

_"You like root beer? He asked. Wally nodded. "Can I come?" Wally nodded again and extended his hand. Hoagie placed his hand in, starting a life long friendship. Kuki beamed._

_"What about me? Can I come? I just got $6 from my mom. I was gonna spend it on ice cream, but I think it'll be cooler if I hang out with you guys. We could be best friends!" She squealed. "Can I? Can I? Oh pleaseeeeeee Wally? Pleaseeeeeee?" She practically attached herself to Wally's hoodie as she shook him playfully back and forth, not realizing that she was making him dizzy._

_"Ahhhh, stop or I'll get dizzier-er." He exclaimed. "Yes, you can come!" He cried out. Kuki beamed and dropped the boy, who was a head shorter than her. "Yay!" She cheered happily._

"Are you okay?" Abby asked. Kuki snapped out of it and looked across the table at her friend. After staring at Abby for a while, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuki said. "Hey," She said suddenly, quickly grabbing Abigail's attention. "Do you remember that kid?" She asked.

"That...kid..." Abby said slowly. Kuki smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"When we were younger. Wally Beatles." Abby tensed up as soon as the word left Kuki's lips. Kuki's eyes narrowed. So Abby DID remember him. Kuki watched her friend think for a minute.

"Hm...nope, doesn't ring a bell." The girl made a move to throw away her lunch, Kuki quickly copied her actions and followed the girl out of the cafeteria.

"Oh come ON Abby, even a toddler could see through that lie." Kuki stepped in front of her friend. "Tell me, I'm seriously racking my brain and trying to figure out why he's suddenly bothering me, even though he disappeared 10 years ago." Kuki frowned, watching her friend hesitate. "Please..." She said softly. Abby sighed and gestured for Kuki to take a seat.

"Do you remember the day that we first met him?" Abby said softly, her eyes twinkled with an emotion that Kuki couldn't quite place, though she nodded anyway. "Well...remember the incident on the way to Lime Rickey's?" Abby said, letting a soft chuckle slip out. Kuki furrowed her eyebrows...incident? "It was really sweet and now looking back on it, it was extremely adorable." Abby said softly. Kuki squeezed her eyes shut and thought back to all those years ago...

_"I love root beer!" Hoagie exclaimed._

_"Me too!" Kuki shouted gleefully and waved her arms around. Wally smiled softly at her, though she was too busy celebrating to notice, but Nigel did...and he didn't like it. Not one bit._

_"So Wally-?"_

_"Yes, Nigel?" Wally cut the boy off and Nigel glared down at the short blonde. Seconds ticked by and not a word was spoken. "Was there something you wanted?" Wally went on. Nigel scowled and turned away, sniffing his nose snobbishly. _

_"No." He stated. _

_"You guys seem really mad." Kuki said, her tone full of energy and excitement. Abby arched an eyebrow. Hoagie though, was completely out of it. He was drooling and staring off into space. "Um...Hoagie?" Kuki questioned. The boy jumped in surprise and accidentally hit Abby's drink, causing it to tumble over and spill out on Kuki. Kuki squeaked._

_"A-Ah cold!" She screeched. No one was paying much attention to Wally, besides Nigel. The blonde tore off his hoodie to reveal a white t-shirt. He pulled his hoodie over Kuki and wrapped his arms around her. Abby and Hoagie shared a glance, then broke out in smiles. _

_"Ooooooh," Abby chuckled. "Wally likes Kuki!"_

_"Yeah, Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree!" He began to chant. Nigel didn't utter a word, though he narrowed his eyes once more. _

_"Wally likes me?" Kuki asked innocently, still shaking though the blonde did give off a good amount of body heat. Nigel didn't like the way that Wally was touching Kuki, even though Nigel was only 6. He felt the need to protect Kuki, from people. She was like a little sister figure... and he didn't want her to get hurt from a weird blonde boy that she met almost 15 minutes ago. He watched the blonde like a hawk. _

_"N-N-N-No!" Wally exclaimed. "But she's my...friend. I'm going to keep her warm." Hoagie and Abby shared a look before grinning once more. Kuki's face was empty of emotion, she wiggled around in the seat to get more comfortable before wrapping her arms back around Wally._

_"Thank you, Wally." She said softly._

_"E-Er..." The boy was at loss for words. "Sure, it's what friends do." He tried being as nonchalant as he could. _

_"Thank you." The 6-year-old girl in his arms repeated._

_"I-i heard you the first time...you cruddy sheila." He muttered. Moment passed where everyone stayed silent. Kuki laid her head on Wally's shoulder._

_"I mean thank you..." she said. "For being my friend."_

* * *

_**A little sweet 3/4 moment right there, be happy. Ermagerd! Derper-der! I have news! So yeah, I do read ALL reviews and PMs and one review, I forget who it was from though, said something about the KND Fandom being mainly 3/4...I can take a generous amount of this blame because I'm a HARDCORE shipper of 3/4 and a lot of peeps actually don't like it that much. So...**_

_**I'll be writing a 2/5 fanfic. It'll be a one shot and it might not be that nice, cause I'm not good with 2 or 5, but I'll spend about 69...erm, 68 hours watching KND and I'll get more characterization in, how about it? Don't get me wrong, I LOVE 3/4 and most of my fics will always be about them. But I do want to try other pairings, let's switch it up?**_

_**Why don't give Fanny a happy ending and make a fanfic of Wally/Fanny? Why not?**_

_**Or maybe I could do an Ace/Kuki fic?**_

_**Or a Mushi and some one fic?**_

FOR YOUR REVIEW: could you tell your ALL TIME FAVORITE KND COUPLE? I might write a fic and dedicate it to you ^-^

_**M'kay, buh byee ^-^**_

_**- Jade (Blue 2 the freaking B!)**_


End file.
